Discoveries
by Nooneym
Summary: Seth gets confused about realizing something that fans have known for quite some time about him and Dean. Sometimes he's just cutely oblivious. Ambrollins one-shot


**Author's Note: This is my first Ambrollins fic. I wrote it quite some time ago, but I haven't had the courage to upload it until now... It's my first fic that I've ever shared with the world. ... I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Dude, have you seen this?"

Seth looked up from his phone as he was distracted by Dean's voice. He localized him on the sofa, leaning over Seth's laptop on the coffee table.

Seth put his phone to rest on the side of the bed where he was just taking it easy after a full day of all sorts of training. He scooted to the other end of the bed, to get a view over at Dean.

It was really rare for his former team mate to be dealing with that kind of technical stuff. He usually only managed the hotel TVs (and even then not rarely containing curses directed at it) but lately he had sat down with Seth's laptop from time to time. He usually only used it for the Solitaire games though. Seth had tried showing him the same kind of game apps on his own phone but he never get the knack for them. So he had showed him this computer alternative. And let's say he was a lot more calm and silent using the computer versions…

Seth couldn't help but wondering what he had been up to now, not that he could do any major damage with his knowledge, but he have still managed to remove some files and icons from Seth a few times already.

"What have you done now?" he asked, leaning a little closer trying to assess the situation.

"Always thinking the worst of me", Dean replied with some fake blaming.

"Well, you have managed to rearrange my desktop."

"I've never touched that stuff of yours", Dean raised his eyebrows.

"On the computer." Seth rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah, whatever, but did you see this?" Dean pointed at the screen.

Seth made a squint as he looked towards his finger. He was out on the Internet. Huh, he didn't know Dean knew how to do that. He could see a gif, it was something from their Shield period by the look of it, and some text. From this distance he couldn't read the text so he left the bed and sat down next to Dean.

He had been right, it was a gif from when they were the Shield, from a match versus the Wyatt family, where Seth had been dragging Dean from Harper and Rowan. Looking at it now, he noticed Dean had been putting his hands on him in return, he hadn't realized that when it happened. It was more obvious now as an endless animated loop. But it was the text that Dean was referring to: _Ambrollins hug~_

"Ambrollins…?" he said, making a confused look.

"Have you heard of that?"

"No, never."

"But you're even like active on all those anti-social mediums."

"Social media, Dean."

"You're anti-social when you're on that", Dean shrugged, going back, looking at the screen and the newly discovered word. "It's like Ambrose-Rollins", he continued. "But squished together. Kinda neat to be putting our names together like that, it's like a tag team name."

"Maybe…" Seth said, still looking at the gif of them, seeing more and more how focused it was on the hugging business. "Where did you find that?"

"Some place, I'unno." Dean backed off that gif page only to reveal some gossip site.

"Dude, it says it's some shipping or pairing."

Seth looked at the page, there were several versions of that scene made into both stills and animations. People were discussing it, how cute it was, and how Dean was all like "Do you mind" with his expression towards the Wyatts.

"Did you know you were doing that?"

"What, hugging you?" Dean flashed a slight grin.

"If you can call it that…"

"The fans really do, obviously. And no not really, to be honest. I was more or less just after putting my hands somewhere and you were kinda convenient."

It really went on some major discussion about that scene, and how some had found some other angle of it, and figured it looked like them kissing. Seth knew they had been quite brotherly hugging and such as the Shield. In a way, maybe it was no wonder girls were, yeah, fangirling over it. And Dean had been kissing Roman on the head occasionally, well, him too, even during their feud, like a kiss of death before using his finisher against him.

He only read like small words and sentences here and there, but it didn't take a genius to figure out:

"Ambrollins is like… the name for a romance between us…" Seth said.

"Or something more lust-driven", Dean smirked.

"C'mon, I'm serious, man!" Seth really felt some awkwardness creeping up on him.

Dean just started to laugh.

"Aren't you feeling that it's a little weird, I mean people think of us as…" He was hesitant to even say it.

"I think it's amusing", Dean said. "I mean, people fantasizing about two hot guys like us? Could have been worse."

Seth didn't want to think about something like that. To him, it just felt really weird. Dean was his best friend, as a team or as on-screen enemies didn't matter. People didn't know that they were still buddies on their free time, they just figured he really had turned his back on his brothers. But they had all been in on it. Yeah, it was a little shocking when it first was revealed, they had been together for this long and worked so well… but giving it a thought, they had figured it was a good thing to change stuff up, what else would they had done? They had beaten everyone, so it was kinda natural they had been taking these individual roads. They would still be together at the top.

Dean was such a great actor, how he made the face everyone was wearing when Seth made his heel turn, and still do whenever Seth throws some bad stuff at him. Yeah, to be honest, it's not that fun sometimes telling all those really mean stuff, but it had to be done for the credibility for them to have been taking separate ways.

But it was so intense. He had experienced a feud earlier with Dean, and they just clicked. They really had this chemistry that was really rare. They worked very good as a team but them being against each other… really showing off their flow of their moves… Because that's how it was with Dean, they just seemed to read each other's actions way better than other people, they had no gaps between their actions, it was just one after another. And with that said, Dean was unpredictable, but they still had this non-stop action.

He loved it.

But back to this "Ambrollins" thing. It just felt weird, they were buddies, brothers, partners in crime sometimes… But for people translating it as romance or something…?

Dean had been scrolling down even more, finding some other gifs.

"It's funny how they have used all our brotherly stuff to make these sorts of things", Dean replied to a question never asked.

Seth saw them too; Dean hugging Seth from behind, them bumping foreheads, more hugging after title wins… them helping each other up… being each other's anchor…

But really…? He focused on another gif, a backstage one with him, himself doing some major… feeling up on Dean…? What the…? Did it really look like that? He thought he had just been trying to bring Dean down a little and go… He noticed that he actually blushed seeing that animation.

"Stupid scary fan girls…" he said lifting himself off the sofa. "Being like sexualized objects…"

"Dude, we get paid to be looked at, of course people are gonna idolize over it", Dean said, leaning back.

"But even so, it's a difference between being looked at and people… assuming things."

Dean just laughed. "C'mon, it's just some hormone driven teens that just see what they wanna see. Don't worry about it."

"I-I'm not…!" he didn't look at him; trying to hide his embarrassment. He calmed himself the best he could and added: "Just turn that shit off, okay?"

He suddenly felt a slight smack on his butt, he made a surprised sound turning around.

"What the- Dean, what the hell…!"

Dean laughed again and Seth gave him a glare.

"You're not funny…!" he said and aimed a kick at his leg.

"You're so fun to tease when you're flustered", Dean said, giving him a wink.

"I-I'm not flustered…!"

"Oh…? Then what about that blush?"

"I'm not blushing."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

That intensified the redness of his face.

"Told ya." Dean smirked and placed his hands behind his head, as if he was really proud of his achievement.

"Just shut up, Dean."

Dean looked at his friend, almost a little analyzing. "You're really bothered by this, aren't you?"

"D-don't be silly, it's as you said, it's just some stupid teens imagining stuff."

But yeah, he was really bothered by it, but he didn't want to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing. Just the fact that they had been giving away all those vibes. It wasn't just people making stuff up, this were things they had seen, things that really had happened.

He made the mistake of glancing at the screen again, he saw three new gifs there: One labelled _the_ _let_ _'_ _s hold hand tag team move_ , with Dean grabbing Seth's hand as they rushed to send their opponent over the top rope. The second was the one with Dean kissing the top of Seth's head. Lastly it was one of them sharing a very longing hug in the crowd. Wasn't that during the feud…? They were beating at each other, did the encounter really look like that? In slow motion it was more like a reunion hug…

"Just shut that off…!" he said and closed the lid, a little more forceful than he intended.

"Hey, Seth… c'mon man, I was just joking." Dean put his hands in the air in some defensive manner.

"It's not funny."

"Why are you so bothered? It's just images."

"I told you, I'm not bothered."

Dean gave him a look. "You have to lie better than that."

Seth didn't answer, he just took some steps away, trying to get some space.

"Seth…" Dean said.

Seth found himself at the window, aimlessly looking out. It just was so weird, he had had no idea, and now it was like his reality was like… all shaken up, messed up… and Dean didn't seem to have been affected by it.

"Aren't… aren't you bothered?" he said.

"Why would I be? It's just some pics of people's favourite Dean and Seth moments."

"People are making us look like a couple…"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Dean stepped up and actually hugged him from behind.

Seth froze in place. For once he felt very uncomfortable being so close to Dean. They had always been a cuddly pair, cuddly team, and they had often shared the sofa and bed and had never thought twice about it. He wriggled out from Dean's arms.

"Why are you doing that?" he said accusingly.

"What…?" Dean was genuinely confused. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well, don't", Seth was as confused himself, but after seeing those looping affectionate moments of the past… he just… he didn't know.

"What? You suddenly think I'm coming on to you because of those pics some fans made?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well, are you?" Seth wasn't prepared for his own reply. He was stunned as he realized what he just had said.

He thought back on the gifs… with how a lot of Dean's movements had seem a little too… lovable than just their brotherly stuff, as he had been thinking it was about, not having seen them in slow motion and in some of those angles. Dean's hand on the back of his head during that slowed down longing hug… was there really something subconscious stuff that people had seen without Seth's knowledge? And Dean kissing him… And some of the touching… it wasn't just having a hand on him…

And what had he himself sent out for messages…? He obviously had done his own fair share of touching…

He had always liked Dean's cuddles… nothing wrong with Roman's but Roman's… his was really the big brother type, strong and protective. Dean's was that too… but his was also… warm and… just… safe… cosy even…

He suddenly realized that he usually gravitated more to Dean when they were still the Shield and were taking it easy on the sofa or something. They both shared Roman but they usually were a little closer; leaning on each other, lying on each other… sometimes it was hard to tell which limbs belonged to who when the two of them were cuddling. And sometimes… he realized, he just… craved some closeness from Dean…

"Sorry, f-forget it", he said quickly when coming back to the reality, standing in front of Ambrose.

"Maybe I am."

What? Seth didn't understand.

"What… did you just…?"

Dean just smiled, his adorable dimples gracing his cheeks. He lightly touched some bleached strands of hair before leaning in and giving him a small peck on his lips.

Seth just stood there stupefied, staring at the man.

"Why… ?" was the only thing coming from his mind.

"Because I like you, silly."

Dean put his hands behind Seth's back, and pulled them closer to each other, lacing his fingers at Seth's lower back.

"You…" Seth just looked into Dean's eyes. There wasn't any mischievous there at all. He wasn't joking. So there had been more to it…? The hugging and touching…

"… you like… me?"

It was answered by a kiss, not some kids' peck. This time Seth responded to it. Even his kisses were warm and cosy. He found himself wanting to be closer again, putting his arms around Dean's neck, pressing their chests together. Dean moved his hands higher up his back, embracing him and burying one of his hands in Seth's dark curls.

But he was still confused. He pulled himself back a bit, hiding his gaze from Dean.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Dean asked, there was some worry in his voice, a tone rarely heard from the so called Lunatic Fringe.

"No…" Seth shook his head. "I'm… just confused…"

"About what?"

"About this", he said, pointing between them as he took a step back.

"This Ambrollins thing?"

"Don't call it that…!"

"Then what should I call it?"

"I… I don't know."

"Hey, if you don't like me, just come out and say it."

"I don't know, Dean…!" Seth became seriously frustrated. He threw his hands up in the air, before driving them through his hair, pulling at it at the back of his head. What was all this about…? Dean was his buddy… He… _liked_ him…? All he knew was that he was very fond of Dean, they clicked very well together. They had their moments where he just drove him nuts, like Dean singing in the shower at unholy hours or his habit of talking with his mouth full or stealing Seth's toothbrush… But at the same time… he wouldn't want Dean without it either, his cracked singing voice and made up new lyrics for well-known songs… or the cuteness he showed being busted with Seth's toothbrush… heck even him talking with his mouth full could be such a lovely trait… he was like a big kid, just eager. He liked Dean too… but did that mean… like- _like_ him?

He placed himself on the bed to prevent himself from pacing. His heart raced in his chest and his mind was filled with thoughts he didn't even was able to grasp.

"I didn't mean to pressure you…" Dean said with the same worried voice.

"… … … I'm sorry…" Seth just said.

Dean sat down on the other's side, but not doing any more intrusion than that. "What's going on in that over-thinking head of yours?"

Seth knew his mind was both one of his best assets, as well as one of his worst. But it wasn't like he could help it, it had a mind of its own, it seemed.

"I'm… confused…" he said.

"Yeah, you said that. And about us." He gave him a worried look. "Just talk to me, Seth."

Seth didn't dare look at him. But then he figured that since Dean had been telling him something Seth assumed was the truth, maybe he would just swallow his pride and tell him.

"I… I don't know…" he said, sounding like a broken record. "I thought we were buddies… and now… seeing all these loops… seeing the things we've done… it's like… my world broke apart. I don't know what to think. Everything we've been through just flashed before me, but this time it was like… everything had a different meaning. So now I don't know anymore. I don't get it… I don't understand."

Dean just gave him a smile. "That's your problem. You _think_."

"What… what do you mean…?" What else was he supposed to do?

"What do you _feel_?" Dean said.

"I… I feel… confused."

"That's thinking, I'm talking about emotions", he placed a hand on Seth's chest, over his heart.

"… I feel… warm… and it's like some fluttery inside." Seth tried to explain the effect of the touch. He didn't know what else to describe, than just what was happening just now.

"How do this feel?" Dean asked and embraced the younger man, held him really tight and close.

"I feel… safe… accepted… liked…" Seth tried to describe it. "It feels nice… I feel…" He didn't manage to come up with words to describe it.

Dean released him and just smiled calmly. "And how do this make you feel?" He tenderly locked lips with him again.

Seth closed his eyes, and just tried to take in the moment.

"I… I feel…", he started as Dean broke off the kiss and just looked at him. "I feel… cosy… it's like a warm fuzzy feeling… it's… tingly and… exciting, like a little forbidden feeling, but I feel…" He didn't know how quite to phrase it. It was overwhelming, but it was a nice feeling, it made him smile.

"Happy…" he said eventually.

"That's everything I needed to hear", Dean said, his smile happier than ever. He quickly gave him another kiss.

"I like you, Seth", Dean said as he rested his forehead against Seth's.

"But… what about people…? What about… us…?"

"You're thinking again. Screw what other people think, and really, people think we're a thing anyway, right? So what's the difference. And what about us?"

Seth gave that a thought. Dean was right, obviously people already assumed stuff. "But… we're buddies… brothers…"

"We're still buddies and brothers, Seth. You just need to know that I like you, and I like being close to you." He took Seth's hand and squeezed it. "The only difference is, now I consider myself having the permission to kiss you as well as cuddling." He winked.

Seth dared to smile, even though it on the shy side. "I can live with that."

"Only live with that? You shouldn't do anything you don't want to."

Dean made a slightly surprised face when Seth leant over to give him a kiss.

"As I said, I can live with that", he said.

Moments passed as they were just sitting there, sharing glances and smiling. Seth was still a little confused, but at least he wasn't scared. Most of his confusion had been just that, fear. He knew that now. Fear of changing what they had, losing what they had… fear of realizing his own subconscious actions. Now thinking about it, it all made sense, they had been gravitated like this for longer than they knew themselves, or Seth at least.

"Heh… funny how the fans made the discovery before us…" Seth admitted.

Dean smiled, as if he had known longer and just waited for Seth.

Maybe he could even get used to this "Ambrollins" name.


End file.
